Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 18
'- At Malkuth's Room -' Tohka : Huh? I can't sensed Kotori their spiritual powers anymore. It couldn't be...They all beaten by the Lord. Natsu : Don't pace out during a battle!! Natsu was supposed to punch Tohka but Tohka shows good reflexes by using her sword as a shield blocking Natsu's punch. Natsu jumped back a few meters away from her. Lucy : Natsu! Gray : If this keeps up, there's no end to this! Erza : What are you doing? Hurry up beat her already! Natsu : What do think I'm doing?!?! Happy : Aye. That's Erza-sama for you. Carla : Erza-sama? Wendy : Natsu-san, let's attack her first together then Gray-san, Lucy-san and Erza-san will attacked that later. Natsu : Sounds like a plan. Lucy : This time we will make sure we'll win! Gray : Of course. Because Natsu didn't pull that move at all. Lucy : That move? Gray : Hey, Hey didn't you realized everytime Natsu going to win he will definitely pull that move out. Lucy : Oh! That move! Erza : We didn't pull off our last weapon all this time. Gray : This time we will turned this table! Natsu : Aw~Right! I'm all fired up! Wendy : Here we go! "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Shattering Light : Sky Drill!!" "Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!!!" Tohka : It's useless!! Wendy and Natsu cast their spells on Tohka however before they could even hit her she had already dodge it. Gray : Got you! Tohka : Ah?! "Ice Devil's Rage!!" Gray released a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth,towards Tohka. Tohka : *swung her sword* Gray : That girl just cut through the rage?! Erza : Nakagami Armor!! Tohka : When did she?! "Nakagami Starlight!!" Tohka : !! Erza : What?! She was able to block Nakagami Armor's attack?! Tohka : A-aaaaa-aaaaah!!! Tohka push away Erza to the wall with an immense strength of swung her sword at her. Lucy : Erza!!! Natsu : That girl...!! Gray : Yeah, totally pissed me off. Natsu : Let's work together! Gray : At a time like this, there's no way I will refuse! Natsu : Let's do it! Gray : Oh!! Natsu : Fire Dragon's! Gray : Ice Devil's! Natsu / Gray : Roar!!! / Rage!!!! Both Natsu and Gray unleashed a fire and ice unison attack at Tohka. Tohka : This is... Ice and Fire?! What with this power?! Gaaaah!!! Tohka been blown away by the attack from Natsu and Gray. Tohka crashed to the wall with shattering stones falling out. Lucy : Did we win? Gray : No. She's a monster, she won't back out so easily. Natsu : This getting on my nerves, let's just hurry up and beat her up already! Everyone is waiting. Lucy : Natsu... Natsu : If they give up waiting for us, they will get the chance to fight the Lord! I won't let them get that chance all by themselves!! Lucy : You mean that?!?! Happy : Aye. That's Natsu for you. Carla : You sure are leisure. Tohka : ...! Um...urg...mu... All : ?!?!??! *noticed* Tohka : By the order of ≪Demon Lord·Black Percher≫, I'll eliminate you. All : !!!! *caution* Tohka : I'll erase you all by this one shot into dust without leaving any pieces. Natsu : Bring it on! Tohka jumped to where her gilded throne is, then she does something surprised the team. Tohka slice through the throne which shattered them into pieces. The shattered pieces later combined with her greatsword which turn it into a massive single-edged zanbatō-like sword. "(Final Sword)!!!!" Erza : The sword is...?! Gray : Changed?! Lucy : That sword seems to me something bad going to happen. Wendy : I think so too. Natsu : Dunno how many tricks you still keep in your sleeves but I telling you, bring it all on! Tohka : Very well then, I'll cut that annoying voice first!! Natsu : Bring it!! Tohka : A-aaaaaahhhh!!!! Natsu : Uraaaaaaaa-aaaaaahhh!!! Tohka : Halvanhelev!!! Tohka swung her sword fiercely which created a wing-laced lightning flew at Natsu. Happy : Natsu!! Natsu : Happy, thanks for saving at the nick of time. Happy : Its nothing but there's more important thing than that... Natsu : Ah. *Shocked* What?! Erza : A part of the room is disappear? Not its been destroyed. Carla : There's still a trail of the blast too. Lucy : If Natsu got hit by that... "...His life will be no more. His destiny will end here." All : !!!!! Natsu : *horrified* Lucy : ...!! Is there good for doing this far just by Natsu's life?! There's no meaning to this?! Why the Lord want Natsu's life for?! Why Lord of this so far?! What is the Lord wanted to accomplished for?!?! Natsu : Lucy... Tohka : All for the (預言) .... All : ?!?!? Carla : Prophecy you say? " That lord wanted to save this world from the same tragedy same as lord's home world which almost nearly been destroyed however... ' '''For the sake of saving the world, the cost is the extinction of the mighty god clan ----' '''The Clan (神威族). The clan was the third ranked strongest beings in the Life Races of the whole entire universe. But if wasn't the world was invaded by one of the Lords' alliance. The clan shall lived and have the possibilities to saved the whole universe. For the sake for the lord's home world and the other dimensions that need to be spare form the claws of the Lords. That's why that lord see through the Prophecy and knew who had interrupted the star (planet)'s future. Later exterminated them and the next one shall be you. E.N.D... Natsu Dragneel... ''' '''But because your actions now the one can't reverted back to normal! " Erza : Well that's strange. Isn't your Lord also a member of the alliance? I think that may be your world been destroyed by the Lord and the one destroyed it is the one your serving. Tohka : How clever. Wanted to try moving my heart however that's the opposite. All : ??!?!?! Tohka : That lord is the one who saved my planet from destroy by the other Lord. Me and my friends are been denied by the world but only... only Percher accepted us. "The lord gave us the powers, gave us hope, gave us future, is our Fairy God mother!" Wendy : Looks like the Spirits looked up the Lord as their Fairy God Mother. Carla : This is very strange though. Wendy : Eh? Carla : Well don't say the Fairy God Mother right now. There's more strangest things after hearing in her words. Isn't she's a Lord right? Destroying a planet is their usual thing to do right? Why Percher will saved your planet from another Demon Lord? Gray : That's right. It's true that if you don't mentioned it. Lucy : Yeah. Why would Black Percher saved you if you had the plan of using you all like now? Do you even know the true meaning and nature of the Lords? Why would Percher saved you even though Percher's a demon lord? Tohka : Percher is... not a Lord. More correctly, I should said a Human who possessed the power of the former dead Lord. All : ??!?!?! Natsu : The Lord is ... A human...?! Erza : Wait. What do you mean by "possessed the power of the former dead Lord"? Tohka : ≪Demon Lord·Black Percher≫ is just a mere title owned by the former deceased Lord. The lord is... "*mute*" All : ....!!!!?!?!?! *shocked* Natsu : A thing like that... even could happen...? *shocked* Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters